Once More in the Rain, with Feelings
by C-nonymous
Summary: [FujixRyo] An alternate situation (AU) set after PoT 227. What happens after that match between Echizen and Sanada? Hearts break as rain falls on Seigaku that day. Hope you like this, R&R pls.


**Author's Note: **An alternate situation, set after PoT chapter 227. What happened after that match between Ryoma and Sanada? Hearts break as rain falls onto Seigaku that day. I hope you enjoy this one.

**Disclaimer: **Prince of Tennis is the original work of Konomi Takashi. Remember, only this fan fiction is mine.

**Once More in the Rain, with Feelings **

The Seigaku Tennis Men's team was in the midst of their finals battle against Rikkai Dai. Far away in Kyuushuu, the Seigaku's team captain, Tezuka Kunimitsu, was in the midst of his early morning training when a string of his tennis racket was broken. Tezuka's heart skipped a beat and his gaze was off into the horizon.

"You guys," he mumbled, fearing that something bad is going to happen.

The rain continued to fall that day.

Clouds have formed just before the last singles match has ended. Everyone has taken to shelter when the rain burst down suddenly. The courts were already empty in just a few minutes.

_It's not true! What happened just now was not true,_ his mind screamed.

Echizen Ryoma was left standing where he was when the match has ended and Rikkai Dai were declared as the winners for the tournament. Anger and disbelief were written all over his face, he was too stunned to move from his spot. He could still recall how the match went; it was going through his brain in slow motion. Thank God for the rain, it now mingled with the tears running down his face.

"You know, you could catch a cold just standing there," said a voice behind him.

"Fuji-sempai," he said, finally noticing that only the two of them were left.

"We could continue with our unfinished game, but it's obvious that you are too tired right now," Fuji teased.

"Even if I'm tired, I could take you on, Fuji-sempai," came Echizen's quick reply.

"Still have some spirit left in you, I see."

Ryoma was surprised. With just a few words, Fuji has managed to distract him from the darkness that he feels right now. No words to console, no words of encouragement, but it have left a big impact on him. But despite all that, Ryoma knew that this genius knows, more than anyone, how he really feels right now, almost losing his own singles match himself.

"But are your eyes ready for another match, I wonder."

"We'll see, Echizen. We'll see," was Fuji's mysterious reply.

"What the hell are you still doing there outside? It's time to go home, you two!"

Ryuzaki-sensei have checked out all her players and noticed that two of her boys are missing. She found them outside, on the opposite sides of the court, both of them still holding their tennis rackets. _Crazy guys, _she thought and she called out to them so that they can finally go home.

"Ah, I guess this means that we shall finish this game another time, Echizen," said Fuji.

"Just tell me when, Fuji-sempai. I can take you on anytime," boasted Ryoma.

"Although I must say that you have improved a lot Echizen. You finally managed to tie the score," was Fuji's reply.

"I should have given myself more on that game," mumbled Ryoma, feeling the darkness creeping inside his heart once again.

"Echizen, this is no time to focus on the past. We still have the Nationals to go to, don't we? Besides, all of us knew that you have given your best in that game. We would have said otherwise if you didn't," Fuji said.

"I just remembered Tezuka-sempai's words to me before, about being Seigaku's pillar. Some lousy pillar I am."

"That's enough, Ryoma...kun," came Fuji's soft voice. "Tezuka didn't ask you to win all your matches or be the best player in Seigaku. He asked you to be Seigaku's pillar. Our pillar. Our support. Just being here and playing for Seigaku is enough, so stop punishing yourself."

_Ah, how could Fuji-sempai's cold lips feel so hot against mine, _Ryoma thought, for the moment giving way to the tensai's passionate embrace.

"Wha-what was that all about, Fuji-sempai?" He asked the older boy.

"So the feisty Echizen is back. How nice," said Fuji, who started to walk away from Ryoma.

Ryoma watched Fuji as he was walking away, a tiny smile forming on his lips. He thought about what the tensai said to him just now.

_You are right, Fuji-sempai; I don't need to punish myself because of the task the Buchou has given me. For a while, it made me forget the reason why I am playing this game and in turn making me lose my focus on it. Now I understand the meaning behind that request and so I will be Seigauku's pillar of support. With such great players for me to support, I wouldn't be surprised if we will be the champions in the Nationals._

_Ah, blessed rain, come wash away my tears, for I don't need them right now. We have the Nationals to look forward to. But first, I should clarify that kiss with sempai. Mada mada dane!_

**Afterthoughts:** Now I remember why I don't like writing angst ficcies... it makes me lose my focus in it. So much sadness, so much umm, angst. I hope you liked it. Just write to me your comments, remarks and violent reactions.

Thank yous are in store for Sayuki and Chiharu-Chan for additional reviews on my FujixRyo ficcies, and to Shinadagami, Vanilla Fox, and Luna Crescent for their reviews on the TezuxFuji fic 'Someone Like You'. Keep it coming, you guys!


End file.
